Nocturne
by Akina Sachi
Summary: One day. One day is all it takes to make or ruin your life. Every second of every minute counts. Some oppurtunities are only here for a fraction of what we want. So we need to seize those oppurtunities. But what if we can't?
1. Chapter 1

You know...I don't really like Austria that much. I just wanted to write this story, and Austria seemed to fit the character. So yeah...here!

* * *

Austria put his fingers on the ivory keys of the concert grand piano and played. But he didn't just _play_. He felt the music, tasted it, and owned it. He knew the music so well that you could blindfold him and he still wouldn't make a single mistake. Heck, he could even play it without the piano; just tap his fingers where the keys would be on the piano.

Nocturne in E Major.

He had the song memorized since he was fourteen years old. That one song caused him more joy and even more pain than he could begin to say. But it was over now; it didn't really matter anymore.

There were plenty of other nocturnes that were beautiful for the piano. Everyone composed them. But this one was special; there was just something about the way it sounded and the ease that Austria could play it with.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone barging into the room. Austria looked across the music room of his elite art school to see Prussia standing there with his hands on his hips and, as always, an arrogant grin. Prussia had been Austria's friend – rather, you really couldn't call him a friend…he was a pain in the butt – since they had started school together.

Prussia played the flute. Austria often thought that it was a strange sentence; an oxymoron of sorts. A flute is imagined as a beautiful, light, happy instrument. Prussia is not. Well, except maybe for the happy part. And he was surprisingly good.

"What is it now, Gilbert?" Austria asked, sighing. He was trying to practice…did the albino guy not see that? Or maybe he really didn't…he's quite self-absorbed.

"How long are you going to be at the piano, Roddy?" Prussia walked over to the piano and leaned against the black surface, "Wouldn't you like to spend some time with the awesome me?"

"…No, not really. I'm trying to practice piano," Austria said calmly.

"But that's all you do! You have to spend some time with people! I know you're not like me. You don't like to be alone!" Prussia smiled, "And besides, there's a new girl in our grade that I want to go meet!"

New girl? There were never any new people here except for the freshmen that just came. Austria was intrigued. Either she was _very _good at art, or she was related to the headmaster. He got up from the piano bench, "Fine. Let's go."

* * *

A girl with long brown wavy hair was walking through the hallway. She had an orange flower in her hair and was wearing a green dress with an apron. Gilbert pulled Austria over to her.

"Hi! I'm the awesome Gilbert," He pointed at himself with his thumb, "And that pansy in Roderich."

"I'm Elizaveta," The girl said, smiling, "Would you two like to pose for my painting?"

"Sure!" Prussia said. Austria was confused. It was a strange way to meet someone. But nonetheless, Elizaveta led them to the art room where easels and canvases were set up. Hungary took a pallet and some tubes of paint.

"Get a stool and sit on it," She commanded, gesturing to the various seats around the large room, "And try not to move. But you can talk." Austria and Prussia did as they were told.

"So…what did you guys get into this school for?" Hungary asked, trying to make conversation as she applied paint onto the canvas.

"Piano," Austria answered simply.

"Really?" Hungary smiled as she looked up from her painting, "I'd love to hear you play sometime!" Austria smiled back.

"I play flute!" Prussia said loudly, "Roddy and I can play duets! It'll be awesome because I'm in it!"

"You play…flute?" Hungary asked, raising her eyebrows, "How…strange."

"See Prussia? It's not just my first reaction," Austria chuckled as Prussia pouted.

"Oh, well, while we're on the topic, did you know that the National Youth Orchestra is coming to play here next week?" Hungary asked. She dipped her brush into the navy blue and started painting Austria's clothes.

The National Youth Orchestra was the best orchestra for young people in the country. They scoured the country every year for fourteen year olds that could play an instrument exceptionally well. Then when they were twenty-two, they were forced to retire. But they were then recommended to many other orchestras. So in short, if you got into the National Youth Orchestra, you were pretty much guaranteed a good life as a musician. Especially if you played piano. There were only four pianists at a time; the four best pianists in the country.

"Yeah…I heard," Austria answered. He had no intention whatsoever of attending the concert.

"We should all go together!" Prussia announced happily.

"That's a good idea," Hungary smiled, "You both like music, and I do too!"

"We'll see…" Austria trailed off, "Are you almost done with the painting? I need to get back to practicing."

"Yes, I am," Hungary said. Austria was surprised. That was really quick, "Come see it!"

Austria walked over to the painting. It was _extremely _good. The lighting and shadows were perfect, as were the folds of clothing and expressions. But that's not what made Austria gasp.

"Am I…kissing the stupid aristocrat?" Prussia asked incredulously.

"Why yes. Yes you are. Isn't it great?"

"…Why?" Austria asked, stupefied.

"It's yaoi! Yaoi is the best!"

* * *

Well...that's it. I'll try to update next week...but I'm only allowed on the computer on weekends. And only sometimes. But please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Austria was practicing piano…yet again. Suddenly, someone burst into the room. Expecting it to be Prussia, Austria turned his head sharply, "What do you want now?"

But it was just China. China was an artist. He was _really _good at drawing full scale bodies, but could also make something as small as a strand of hair look beautiful. But he was quite horrible at drawing cartoons, unlike his brothers Japan and Korea.

There was a whole Asian family in this school. China's brother Japan drew a lot of these cartoons that he invented himself. They had big eyes and strange body proportions. Korea was…quite odd, actually. He was pretty good at drawing anime, and he liked inventing things. Granted, most of his inventions were stolen from somewhere, but whatever. Their little sister Taiwan was very good with fashion, and was a frequent trendsetter at their school. And lastly, their brother Hong Kong was…no one really knew what he was good at, actually.

"Oh, it's you, China. What is it?" Austria said, playing softer, but not stopping.

"Prussia sent me to tell you to help him with his math homework, aru" China replied. Austria sighed. There was no way Prussia needed help with his math homework. He's stupid, but not so stupid that he would want Austria to help him with math if China was right there. There's no way he would ask Austria for help, period.

"Fine. I'll go," Austria exhaled loudly, covering his piano keys with a red cloth, "But he doesn't need help with math."

"What do you mean, aru?" China asked.

"Never mind."

"Hey, Roddy!" Prussia said, leaning back into the couch in his room.

"What do you want?"

"I thought China told you."

"You don't need help with your homework, do you?"

"Now Roddy. Why would an awesome person like me want help from a pansy such as you?"

Ignoring that insult, Austria just continued, "Then why did you disrupt my practicing?"

"You play that piano too much," Prussia said, drinking some beer, "You're going to become even more boring than you are now. You should follow my awesome example!"

Suddenly, the door slammed open. Hungary stood at the doorway, inhaling and exhaling angrily. Her whole face was the color of Prussia's eyes and she held a frying pan at shoulder height.

"What. Did. You. Do?" She screamed at Prussia.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything!" Prussia said. But it's always Prussia's fault. Either him or the work of that yellow bird that always flies around his head.

"Then what is this?" Hungary screamed. She took out the painting that she had painted yesterday of Austria and Prussia. They weren't kissing anymore, and Prussia had written the word "awesome" in red paint on his face and the word "loser" on Austria's face. Yes, this was definitely the work of Gilbert.

"Roddy did it," Prussia said coolly, pointing a finger at Austria. Before he could even blink, Hungary pinned Prussia down to the carpeted flooring and hit his head with her frying pan. Yellow birds could be seen flying around his field of view as he stood up.

"Ow…Lizzy, you hurt the awesome me." Prussia said, rubbing his head with his hand.

"Good. That means I did my job," Hungary said, "Carry on with your conversation."

Then she turned around right at the doorway, "And I got the tickets to see the Youth National Orchestra next Saturday. You're both coming,"

"Umm…I'm not going," Austria said hesitantly, "I have piano to practice and…other obligations."

"You can stop practicing piano for two hours and come with us," Hungary said, suddenly smiling, "It'll be fun!"

"Yeah, Roddy," Prussia smirked, "You would be wasting money. Liz already bought the tickets!"

"…Fine," Austria grumbled. He didn't like wasting money.

"Great!" Hungary grinned, "We'll all go to the concert together!" Austria groaned inwardly. He didn't want to go to the concert, but if Elizaveta already bought the tickets, he supposed he would have to. He didn't want to waste her money. But she was surprisingly fierce. Austria barely saw her hitting Prussia with her frying pan; of course, his reflexes weren't the best.

"Oh, and do you have time to sit for another painting?" Hungary asked.

"Umm…no," Austria said.

"Why? You never do anything except practice piano! And it won't take long, I didn't take very long last time."

"After you painted a yaoi picture of the stupid pansy and me? No," Prussia's grin was wiped off his face, "You could have at least painted me with someone awesomer! No one can be as awesome as me, but someone that was almost halfway close to it?"

"Fine," Hungary sighed, "But will you at least come and see my paintings?"

Austria smiled, "Sure," He said. He liked Elizaveta. She was nice, charming, and polite, but had a distinct personality.

"You guys go on," Prussia said, "I want to stay here with my beer. And West is suppposed to come soon."

* * *

"This is the picture I painted of Lilli," Hungary said, pointing to a picture of the little blond girl. Liechtenstein was in this school because of her talents with sewing and embroidery. She was a quite person; always with her older brother Vash. Switzerland was here because he played the violin (which Austria also found weird; kind of like Prussia and the flute), and because he threatened to kill the headmaster if his little sister got hurt.

"Wow, that's really nice," Austria remarked. Liechtenstein was sitting by a window, holding a piece of cloth and a sewing needle, looking out at the birds dreamily.

"Yeah…umm," Hungary hesitated, "Would you like to go out with me?"

Austria looked at her, taken by surprise at the strange sudden statement, "Shouldn't a guy ask that?"

"Yeah," Hungary said, "But let's face it. You would never ask, and I'm not ladylike. I've tried that before. Worst five minutes of my life."

Austria thought about it. He really liked Hungary. She was nice, sweet, and he would do anything to please her. And he was thinking about asking her out too…but she was right, he never would. But this wasn't a good time, "Sorry, Elizaveta. I can't right now," It took all the strength he could muster to reject her, but he couldn't focus on anything else right now.

If everything turned out differently before, this would all be different.

* * *

Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I'm sorry I can't update quicker, but I have had a lot to do recently. I'm studying for my SATs (even though I'm in eighth grade) and I have two piano recitals next week. So sorry!


End file.
